Petals in the Attic
by Belladova
Summary: Sora becomes a teacher at a very disfunctional school, (takes place last day of school). Few bad things happen.
1. Default Chapter Title

I got the idea of this fic from listening to Vertical Horizon, and Britney Spears I love them!! What wonders music can do for ya!   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own digimon (Can't think of a funny disclaimer)  
  
  
Petals in the Attic (Sora's Story)  
  
Sora looked up to the clock on the wall -one more minute, just one more minute then I would be free. She looked over her classroom to the students who now where slumped over their desks. This was her best class, they really tried to do good, but in this school it was impossible.   
  
Sora started to put her papers and folders away in her briefcase. The clock struck the next minute and the bell blared through out the school. The class room's inhabitants piled out of the room and into the hallway. She was the only one left, the only one who cared about what she did. By now five joints had been lit up and three fights were going on. She dropped her head onto the desk and shook it gently. She had tried so hard to get through to the children, but in the end she had done nothing.  
  
Sora started to get up from her desk, but the sound of someone entering her classroom stopped her. It was one of her students, Frank Hamasaki, he walked over to her.  
  
"Ms. Takenouchi, I'd like to thank you for helping get through this school year. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't have gotten into college, and still be with my family." he said handing her a small teddy bear with 'The World's Best Teacher' on it,"This is for you."  
  
Sora gently took the bear and held it in her hand. "You really didn't have to get me this, It's enough to know that someone needed my teachings. Well Frank I have to get home, I hope you do good in college." Sora gave Frank a pat on his shoulder and he walked out of the classroom.   
  
She did help someone.  
  
Sora packed up all her teaching supplies and personal belongings. She took one last glance at her classroom. It wasn't much to look at now, she had done so much to make it look nice. She shook her head gently and walked into the hallway.  
  
The hallway echoed with the sound of her footsteps, the halls that were now empty. A low whistle rang out behind her, she broke off the urge to run. She clutched her purse tightly with one hand, and the other hovered over the purse's flap.  
  
Another whistle rang out, a low and seducing one, she felt her face turn red. She should be use to the whistles by now, she heard them everyday after school. She usually ignored them, but today the whistles carried a strange tone as the echoed through the halls.   
  
She walked through the halls quickly now. She walked down the stairs turning at the corner and then finaly she arrived at the first floor. She started to make her way towards the parking lot exit, but was blocked by two young men. They were no older than eighteen, but the look in their eye made them look older. She didn't reconize them, the taller of the two made a low whistle.  
  
The other young man made a suggestive fondol over his groin and said,"Hey pretty teacher, I have a friend who wants to meet you."  
  
Sora looked straight forward and continued down the hallway down towards the bottom of the ramp. The taller of the two once again blocked her way,"I really think you want to have a good time." said the taller of the two, his voice lingered with menace.  
  
She didn't know what to do, could she scream? Would anyone hear her?  
  
No, no one was here.   
  
If she ran it would lead to something far worse. They looked quite fit and with the two of them, she knew she wouldn't be able to outrun them.  
  
She looked straight forward and continued to walk. The boys once again intercepted her, but she pushed past,"Excuse me, I have to get to a workshop." There was no workshop.   
  
"I really think you'd like to meet my friend." said the shorter of the boys. With this Sora dropped her shoulder sliding her purse and swinging it all in one motion. The boy fell to the floor and she drove her foot into the others groin, then ran.  
  
She raced towards her car and shoved the key into the hole unlocking it. As soon as she entered it she pushed the locks down. She saw the boys emerge from the building. She put the key into the ignition and tried to get the engine to turn over. The car caught then died once again.  
  
The boys grabbed her car on either side an started to rock it from side to side. Sora was filled with fear and desparetly tried to get the car to start, it did. She pulled back the stick and stomped on the gas. The car lunged forward knocking the boys down and exiting the parking lot.  
  
She drove and got onto the freeway and decided not to head home, for fear of them following her. She turned off and pulled up to the police station, and parked it. She sat in her car for a while.  
  
Her name was Sora Takenouchi, she was a twenty-five year old teacher. Her life was nothing more than a faliure, from the time she left Odiba, ever since she lost contact with the others. This had been her first year teaching, she was quite a favortie teacher amoung the male students, that favoritism came at a price. She had been attacked twice excluding today.   
  
She started her car and pulled out, relizing she hadn't even reported the incident to the police. She continued on, they hadn't helped much the first two times. The police were so lazy and corrupt, it would just be a waste of time.  
  
She made her way back to her tiny apartment, she had lived here for years now. Her home was cozy and quite, she liked to live that way now ever since she became a teacher. She walked past her telephone and saw that she had some messages. She quickly pushed the button as she continued into the kitchen to make something to eat. She reached into the freezer and pulled out a T.V. dinner and stuck it into the microwave, entering the time. Yeah that's nutritious Sora thought to herself as she was interupted by the messages beginning to play.  
  
~~Ms. Takenouchi, there is going to be a teacher's workshop tonight at 6:00 hope you can make it.~~  
  
-Funny there really was a workshop, but it was 7:00 she already missed it.-  
  
~~Hey Sora, this is Mimi... I'm sorry I missed you, I know it's been a long time. I want to invite you to be my maid of honor at my wedding everyone is gonna be there. The tickets are in the mail, and I really hope you come. Bye.~~  
  
-Mimi's getting married.. to who? It's been so long since I've seen her and the others.-  
  
Sora sat down on her couch it was quite depressing Mimi was already getting married and she was alone. She stared at the phone it was too late to call Mimi now maybe in the morning. Her eyes made their way to a small box which held her tag and crest, she stared at it ignoring the faint beeping of the microwave in the kitchen. She closed her eyes and slowly drifted off to sleep.   
  
  
Okay that is it for part one... HOW SAD!! POOR SORA!!  
  
(A/N: Sora's school that she teaches at is well a BAD one.. and the corrupt police thing it's not true most police officers help.. just not the ones Sora went to.)  
  
Okay I have offically lost it I dubbed my new cat's name MIMATO!!!!!!!!! Muahahahaha! :} :} :} :} :} :} :} *EVIL SMILES*   
  
By: Belladova "Angel of Mercy and Death"  
Despite my maddness please Review!!  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

You might wanna read part one, unless you like being confused. Heh okay I changed the music it is some *NSYNC and Six Pence None The Richer now. Muahahahahahahaha!!! (Ohh yeah about the tags and crests being destroyed, I am just going to pretend it never happened. The crests and tags aren't even going to play a part in this story. Kay?)  
  
  
Ye Old Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.   
  
  
Petals in the Attic 2 (Sora's Story)   
  
Sora awoke that morning, she felt better reguardless of the fact she slept in a chair. The memories of the previous night still lingered in her mind, mocking her. Shoving those aside thought remembered Mimi's message. She decided to take Mimi up on her offer, and become her maid of honor. I could really use the break thought Sora solemly.  
  
She rose from her place in the chair and decided to shower and change into some new clothes. After some time in the bathroom she emerged wearing a pair of blue jeans and a white fore arm length shirt which was covered by an orange fleece vest. She walked over to her closet, pulled out a couple of suitcases, and began to pack.  
  
The task of packing what she needed for Mimi's wedding was a long process, she had Mimi on the phone most of the time ,talking, she neglected to tell her about last night's event. It was about 2:00pm when she finally finished packing. She checked her mail and there where the tickets just as Mimi had said. She glanced over the tickets and noticed that they were for today at 3:00pm.   
  
Sora jerked around and grabbed her phone and dialed the number for the airports taxi service and told them she needed a taxi as soon as possible. She grabbed her purse, suitcases, and anything else she needed and rushed out the door to wait for the taxi.  
  
She sat there for about five minutes and finally a taxi appeared, and pulled up in front of her apartment complex. A man got out and helped with her suitcases, and then they both settled in the taxi.  
  
"Thank you for the help." Sora said quitely. The man looked up into his rear veiw and smiled, "No problem, that's what I get paid to do."  
  
Sora looked out the window at the passing traffic. The taxi slowed and she saw a park, a park full of happy people. Watching everyone have so much fun made her realize just how lonely and sad she was. Maybe if she had just told someone how she really felt, maybe if she hadn't been so closed off, maybe...  
  
"Hello??" said the driver waving his hand in front of her face,"Are you okay?"  
  
Sora snapped out of her trance and looked at the driver then back to the window which held the airport terminal. She hadn't even noticed that they had arrived. "Sorry, must have dozed off."  
  
"That's okay some get tired on car rides," said the driver with a smile,  
"so where are you heading if you don't mind my asking?"   
  
"No, I don't mind at all. I'm heading to a friends.. I mean my best friends wedding." said Sora correcting herself.  
  
"That's nice, well I better get going got a few other people to pick up." said the driver and Sora handed him his fare plus tip.  
  
Sora waved him off and walked into the terminal,(she did all the bag checking etc..) and took a seat near her plane's exit. A few minutes after she sat down they called for people to start boarding. She quickly made her way to the exit and boarded the plane.  
  
  
******  
  
The flight was long and boring, she was heading from her home in Tokyo, Japan to New York City in America. She had learned the english language when she went to collage, so she wouldn't be completely lost.  
  
All of the others had moved to America as well. Joe he's a plastic surgen, he wanted to help all the people who had horrible deformalities. She found it quite funny he used to faint at the sight of blood. Izzy he is a computer programmer now, figures. Kari, T.K. and Yoliee are in the middle of their college education. Davis he went to college, but was drafted and went to play pro-soccer. Cody he is in high school, and now teaches with his grandfather at a martial arts studio.   
  
There was Mimi, she is a clothing designer, probably responsible for those plastic pants Sora thought with a slight smile. She is also marrying the man of her dreams, Matt. He turned out to be a small screen actor. Finally, Tai who is also a pro-soccer player. Sora quickly drew her attention away from Tai. She didn't want to think of him, or anything for that matter.  
  
*******  
  
The plane landed and Sora got off and retrieved her luggage. Figures they wouldn't be here to greet me, thought Sora numbly. She left the terminal and started to hail a taxi, when she saw a small group of figures holding up a sign that said 'Takenouchi' on it. She walked reluctently over to them.   
  
"She's supose to be here," said Joe cleaning his glasses,"This humidity is messing up my glasses."  
  
"Joe, can't you stop worrying for one second, she'll be here." Matt said rolling his eyes.  
  
Sora was standing next to them, but they didn't seem to reconize her. She was a little dispointed, but then again it had been a long time.  
  
Sora cleared her throat and said,"I see how much you guys like me."  
  
Everyone turned to the person who had just spoken. Mimi walked over to her and said,"Sora??.... OMG It is you!!" Mimi hugged her friend then backed away saying,"You look good Sora.." but was cut off by Joe,"Sorry to burst this happy reunion, but it is going to get busy maybe we should head out."  
  
Izzy looked over at Joe and said,"Yeah maybe he is right, my car is just around the corner."  
  
Sora followed the group to Izzy's car. She turned the corner and was slightly shocked, it wasn't a car it was a limo.   
  
Tai grinned and said,"We only drive in style." The sound of Tai's voice made Sora's knees almost give way. She still loved him even after how he had treated her.  
  
Tai grabbed Sora's suitcases and lowered them into the trunk, then opened the car door for her.  
  
"Your chariot awaits," said Tai in a real snooty voice.  
  
********  
  
Okay this is all I could write for part two didn't want it to get really creepy 0.o!!   
  
Sorry... if I screwed up this part. I don't go to many airports.  
  
By: Belladova "Angel of Mercy and Death"  
  



	3. Chapter 3

I'm so sorry I didn't get this part out sooner, I have been so busy with Softball, school, volunteering etc.. I just didn't have time for this. Also whoever said I didn't like Tai, is so wrong I love lil Tai! Now if you had said Joe, that would be a different story! :)  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own squat!  
  
Petals in the Attic 3 (Sora's Story)  
  
  
Sora sat back and looked out the tinted window of the limo. She thought that would have fun on this trip, but she had only fooled herself. It was quite nice to see everyone again, when she looked at Tai she hated herself all over again.  
  
She heard the sounds of the conversations around her and tried to tune them all out.  
  
"Sora," asked Mimi quietly,"Are you okay, you don't look too happy?"  
  
Sora smiled and answered,"Ohhh.. It's just I'm a little excited about being your maid of honor."  
  
Mimi gave a warm smile and nodded and returned to what she had previously been doing.  
  
She sat there and thought, wedding, she almost could envision her own wedding. The doors would fling open and a crowd would cheer and clap. Then she would descend down the steps to a limousine, and finally she would arrive at the church. The only thing missing from this was she had no husband. She would be forever alone, and unhappy.  
  
Sora hadn't even noticed she had started to cry and quickly removed the tears before anyone saw.   
  
The limousine finally pulled up to the hotel everyone was staying at for the wedding. They all piled out and Matt helped Sora with her bags.   
  
"So where am I staying?" asked Sora calmly.  
  
Mimi grinned and said,"Well we got these huge rooms and you and me are going to share one!"  
  
Sora nodded and made her way up to the room, where she set down the suitcases and plopped onto a nearby bed. She lay there staring blankly at the ceiling until she was interrupted by the sound of the door opening.  
  
Mimi approached the bed and sat upon it. Sora quickly sat up and looked over to Mimi.  
  
"What's wrong Sora?" asked Mimi with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Nothing, I'm fine." said Sora quickly.   
  
Mimi smiled,"Sora, you can't tell me nothing is wrong. I have known you too long to fall for that. So what's really wrong?"  
  
Sora nodded, Mimi was such a good friend even after they had lost touch,"Well it's your big day, and I should be happy but I'm not. I guess it's because you're already getting married and well I don't even have anyone."  
  
"Sora,.." Mimi started but was quietly cut off by Sora.  
  
"..I also feel horrible, I mean you have all these guys who give you candy and flowers, and well the only type of thing they do to me are catcalls and lude whistles."  
  
Mimi was slightly puzzled,"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean while living in Japan I was always harassed and attacked three times, I closed myself off, and that is why I never call anymore. I couldn't stand myself.. I still can't.."  
  
Sora was barely fighting back tears, Mimi never knew about any of this. She had always thought Sora had been a really good teacher, and didn't think anyone would ever treat her best friend like this.  
  
"Sora, why didn't you tell me about this sooner?"  
  
Sora closed her eyes and breathed outwards,"I just couldn't."  
  
Mimi was torn her friend felt horrible and she was so happy."Sora, one day you will marry the man of your dreams, and you will a beautiful wedding."  
  
Sora shook her head and said,"Dreams don't come true."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
After Sora had fallen asleep, Mimi left the room. She wanted to be there for her friend. She walked downstairs and saw Matt and Tai talking among themselves.  
  
Matt saw Mimi walking up and smiled,"Where have you been all day?"  
  
Mimi sat down next to Matt and said,"I was with Sora, she wasn't feeling too good."  
  
At the mention of Sora's name Tai perked up,"Is she sick or something?"  
  
Mimi shook her head,"More like sad." "Why?"   
  
Mimi rose an eyebrow and said,"Well it's not my place to tell, maybe you should ask her."  
  
Tai looked over at the stairs ascending to the rooms and shook his head.  
Matt glanced at Tai,"Why not?"  
  
"You don't understand.." said Tai solemnly  
  
Matt rolled his eyes and said,"Of course we don't understand, you won't tell us anything."  
  
Tai glared at Matt, shrugged it off, and walked upstairs leaving Matt and Mimi alone.  
  
"I wonder if he is still caught up in the fact he shot down Sora."  
  
"I think he might still be."  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Tai continued up the stairs and headed for him room and stopped in front of the room Sora was staying at. He cautiously turned the knob and found it open.   
  
He looked into the room and saw Sora asleep in a bed. He was about to leave when he saw the glass balcony door open, and the cool nights air was pouring in. He slowly walked over to the door and closed it softly.  
  
He glanced over to Sora and smiled, her resting body was beautiful. She had grown a lot since he had last seen her. He walked towards the door, but detoured and walked towards her bedside. He hair had fallen carelessly in her face and he gently brushed them aside.  
  
Tai suddenly took thought to what he was doing; he was next to Sora the one person he regretted turning down. They had been friends back then and Sora told him how he really felt, but he had just laughed. He had seriously thought she was joking, but it turned out she hadn't been and their friendship was gone.   
  
After thinking for some time he had come to the conclusion, he loved Sora. Now he was sitting here next her, a person he dearly cared about.  
  
He slowly stood up feeling ashamed of himself, and started to exit the room when he heard the slight sound of someone moving, Sora.  
  
He wheeled around to see Sora sitting up in the bed, staring blankly at him. "What.. are you doing here?"  
  
Tai really didn't have an explanation for himself, but he tried, "I came in here to see if you where okay."  
  
Sora blinked and said, "While I was asleep?"  
  
Tai knew that would come up, he had slightly snuck in while she was asleep."I'm,.....sorry."  
  
Sora nodded,"I hope you are, it's kind of sick if you sneak around in a girls room..."  
  
Tai shook his head and cut her off,"No, I'm not sorry I came in here. I'm sorry about how I treated you, how I hurt you." Tai slowly walked over to Sora's bedside once again."After I thought about it, you are the only one I could imagine being with."  
  
Tai rose his hand up and placed it on the side of her face and stared at her. Sora was caught totally by suprise by all of this, she never knew he had really loved her.   
  
She stared into his beautiful chocolate eyes, and slowly moved closer until their lips met. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he held her close.  
  
After they broke off the kiss, Sora looked down at the floor. Tai rose her face back to his own, smiled, and asked,"So what's wrong?"  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Sora finally told him the whole story, about the attacks, all of it. Tai also had explained for his actions when they were younger.  
  
Sora took her glance from Tai and looked at the clock, they had been talking for hours now. Sora stood up and said,"Hey, Where is Mimi?"  
  
Tai shrugged his shoulders and slowly stood up. Sora walked towards the door followed closely behind by Tai.  
  
Sora stopped suddenly and Tai ran into her, he was still a little wobbly they had been sitting for a long time.   
  
"Sora, Why did you stop?" asked Tai in a whisper.  
  
Sora shook her head and quietly said,"Nothing." and returned to her room after giving Tai a good-night kiss.  
  
She laid back on the bed and remembered how peaceful Mimi and Matt looked sleeping on the couch in the lobby, then smiled and wondered how she and Tai looked earlier.  
  
  
  
*GASP* Finally DONE with part 3.... next part is the wedding WEEEE!!!!  
  
(A\N: This hotel is a nice, slightly expensive one that would allow someone to um.... sleep on the couch.)  
  
By: Belladova "Angel of Mercy and Death"  
  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

Part 4!! The last part! Weeee.. I hope I did okay. The part in the story with the vows, I didn't want to put that in words for fear it might sound really corny. Kay?  
  
Disclaimer: Fine! Ya'll have me I own digimon! I own it all! That's why I spend all my time writing fics, and to compensate for my non-existent skills I show reruns of Digimon to the world!! *sigh* People will sue you for anything, I hope you didn't really think I meant that, Cause I really don't own it.   
  
Petals in The Attic 4 (Final part?)  
  
  
Sora slowly opened her eyes, and got to her feet. She had had a lot to think about these past days, like how good it was to have friends, and a special someone. She was quite contempt, and the haunting memories of the past were soon replaced with these happy thoughts.  
  
She beamed a happy smile as she walked over to the mirror, and brushed her hair out. Sora looked over to the other bed and saw that Mimi had found her way back up here. She was so happy for Mimi, today was her big wedding day.   
  
Sora slowly walked over to Mimi's bed and sat upon it, slightly moving Mimi. Sora smiled once again, and slowly shook Mimi awake.  
  
"W-what..... Sora?" asked a very groggy Mimi.  
  
Sora grinned," Yeah it's me, who'd you think it was?"  
  
"I was praying for Matt, .. you seem a lot happier than yesterday. What happened?" asked Mimi who was now sitting up.  
  
"Thought you'd never ask," said Sora with a smile.  
  
Sora filled Mimi in on the events from last night. Mimi sat speechless, then finally spoke,"Told you that your prince would come soon, but I didn't expect it to be Tai."  
  
Sora frowned and said,"I didn't expect yours to be Matt. How did you two hook up?"  
  
Mimi clapped her hands,"I was wondering when you'd ask me this. Okay, I was at this film festival, and well I met this gorgeous guy, we talked and got to know each other. I only knew his first name and he only knew my first name. So well when we where talking I brought up that I used to know a guy named Matt, but his last name was Ishida..."  
  
Sora laughed. Mimi rose an eyebrow, then Sora said,"Sorry I couldn't help it, I'd know Matt anywhere, and well you talked to him and didn't realize it. Sorry continue."  
  
".. Well before I was interrupted I said his name was Matt Ishida and he laughed and said his name was Matt Ishida. Well I decided to be flirty and tell him my name. Well he also knew one Mimi Tachikawa, then it finally hit us.," said Mimi finishing.  
  
Sora smiled and said,"Cute."  
  
Mimi was about to tell her the rest when she noticed the clock on the wall. "EEP! Look at the time I have to be at the salon to get my hair ready in ten minutes!"  
  
Mimi jumped up and darted into the bathroom, and out the door in less then five minutes. Sora was quite surprised that Mimi could get ready in such a short amount of time.   
  
Sora walked into the bathroom and decided to get ready for the wedding herself, she had already overslept. It was now 12:30 and the wedding was at three, no wonder Mimi was so worried.  
  
*****  
  
Sora arrived at the wedding chapel, twenty minutes early. The ceremony was being held outside. The light the shone down from the sun, made everything glimmer. The decorations were ornate and exquisite. There were thousands of flowers; they had chosen white lilies.   
  
Sora took a set deciding not to be part of the activities before the wedding. She stared out to the sky above, and smiled.   
  
Eventually everyone had come to take a seat, Matt stood at the altar, his face full of hope, and joy. Sora looked behind herself as the wedding music started. Mimi emerged in a beautiful dress; it was pure white and had thousands of beautiful designs and patterns. She looked like a princess. Mimi smiled and walked down the aisle, trying to hide her own excitement.   
  
She finally reached the altar and she and Matt stood side by side. Matt pronounced his wedding vows with such compassion it nearly made Mimi cry. He vowed to love, and honor Mimi till death parts them. Mimi then spoke her vows.  
  
When they had completed their vows and exchanged rings, Matt and Mimi turned to each other. This was their moment. Gently he lifted the veil from her face.   
  
Sora held her breath, there was a deep silence, the world seemed to be holding it's breath as Matt and Mimi leaned closer together. They finally met. It looked like one of those storybook kisses, the ones where they would live happily ever after.  
  
After the kiss they hook hands with the minister, and Matt shook Mimi's father's hand. Mimi hugged her father and gave him a light kiss on the cheek.   
  
Mimi and Matt walked close to each other and both cut a piece of cake. They both took a bite of each other's cake. Sora smiled and looked to see that Tai was sitting next to her.  
  
Mimi slowly stood up and said,"Okay ladies it's time for the throwing of the bouquet."  
  
All the woman walked over, and were ready to catch the flowers of marriage. Sora winked at Tai and joined the other woman. Mimi spun around and threw the flowers over her head and towards the crowd of unmarried woman.  
  
After the dust had settled, Sora emerged with the flowers and walked over to Tai and sweetly kissed him upon the lips.   
  
"I guess that means your getting married next." said Tai with a lop-sided grin.  
  
Sora nodded and brandished the flowers in her hand. "I guess I am."  
  
Tai leaned over to Sora and whispered,"I want you to move here."   
  
Sora looked deep into Tai's eyes and smiled,"Move, all the way from Japan?"  
  
Tai took her hand, and held it tight,"It would make me the luckiest guy in the world, if you came to live with me."  
  
Sora laughed and said,"Ohh I see first you want me to move to America, then in with you?"  
  
Tai slowly intertwined his own hand with Sora's and nodded,"Is that a problem?"  
  
Sora shook her head and said softly,"Not at all."  
  
  
****  
  
DONE!! I'm done!! Weeeee... Also I apologize to the fans of the other Digi-Destined, I didn't put them in. Sorry!   
  
Okay PLEASE R&R!! I mean a few small words mean a lot...  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
